


Всё не так страшно

by I_am_psih



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Люцифер дал Кроули задание - выкрасть из дома Азирафаэля какую-то супер редкую книгу. Но Кроули не может этого сделать, потому что испытывает чувства к однокласснику. Если бы он знал, что это станет хорошим толчком для их отношений.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. Мечты сбываются

Как любит говорить Кроули, он никогда не был по-настоящему плохим. Крутым? Да. Немного отвязным? Возможно. Но никак не плохим. Плохим он стал, потому что попал в плохую копанию и, как повторял каждый раз, немного скатился по наклонной. Никто не понимал, что значит «немного скатиться», только Кроули знал на это ответ. Кроули и единственный человек на планете, кому он доверял, как самому себе. Несмотря на то, что плохие парни в принципе никому не должны доверять. Но про этого человека мы скажем позже. 

Для того, чтобы полностью раскрыть понятие «немного скатился по наклонной», нужно услышать краткую, но полную историю первой встречи Кроули с Люцифером, главным в их компании. Во-первых, встреча произошла в школьной столовке. В тот день подавали овощное рагу, поэтому издеваться над младшеклассниками, опрокидывая их подносы, было вдвойне веселее, особенно для Хастура, которого Кроули и по сей день считал самым скользким мерзавцем в своей компании. Во-вторых, Люцифер произвел на Кроули неизгладимое впечатление. Он был слишком крут для старшеклассника. Такие бывают только в дешёвых подростковых сериалах и мюзиклах. Он в любую погоду ходил в кожаной косухе и тёмных очках, на поясе узких чёрных джинсов всегда бренчали цепи. Люцифер появлялся на уроках редко, но делал это феерично. Кроули помнил, что однажды на математику он въехал на своём мотоцикле. В-третьих, в день их первой встречи Кроули случайно прошёл какой-то тест, позволяющий ему вступить в банду Люцифера. Суть теста состояла в том, что нужно было выдержать зрительный контакт с самим Люцифером. Только на словах это кажется плёвым делом. На деле же силу его взгляда мог выдержать не каждый. 

Так Кроули был принят в банду. Благодаря своей изобретательности, ему удалось получить некое уважение у Люцифера – тому нравились его виртуозные проделки. Кроули начал тоже повсюду таскаться в кожаной косухе, научился носить солнцезащитные очки даже ночью, пить и курить. Но вскоре начал жалеть об этом. И дело было даже не в том, что мать, найдя пачку сигарет, отвесила ему подзатыльник. Дело было в Азирафаэле. 

Да, в том милом мальчике, который был с ним в одном классе по английскому. Несмотря на то, что общались они раз в сто лет (что явно было преувеличением, ведь знакомы они были всего лишь с первого класса, а заговорили только в конце средней школы), тем не менее можно было сказать, что они друзья. По крайней мере Кроули считал их друзьями: каждый их разговор был простым и непринуждённым, они иногда помогали друг другу на контрольных или в школьных коридорах, Кроули частенько просил преподавателей ставить их парой на научные проекты, также были подозрения, что подобным иногда промышлял и сам Азирафаэль, но точных доказательств Кроули так и не нашёл. Естественно, всё это они делали в тайне от своих друзей и знакомых, потому что знали, что их положения в школьной иерархии им этого не позволит. Тем более, когда Кроули вошёл в банду Люцифера. 

Но в какой-то момент всё это перешло все рамки. Потому что Люцифер дал ему задание выкрасть кое-что из дома Азирафаэля. 

\- Книгу? – непонимающе переспросил Кроули. 

\- Не просто книгу, - раздражённо прошипел Хастур, который передавал слова Люцифера. – Это редкий экземпляр, единственный оставшийся в мире. Судя по документам, сейчас он хранится в доме этого гомика-южанина. Его отец, видимо, тащится по подобным штукам. 

\- И вы хотите, чтобы я выкрал её? 

\- Верно. 

\- Меня посадят! – громко прошептал Кроули, напоминая агрессивное шипение змеи. 

\- Не посадят, если ты вотрёшься к нему в доверие.

\- К кому? К Азирафаэлю? Это просто смешно! Кто в это поверит?

\- У тебя нет выбора, Кроули. 

\- Зачем вообще Люциферу сдалась какая-то старая книжонка? 

\- А это уже не твоего ума дело.

В этот момент уровень его сожаления о прошлых поступках достиг небес, потому что он слишком дорожил этими отношениями с Азирафаэлем. Тот всегда был добр к нему, несмотря на его ворчливый характер, бесконечные проделки и грубость. Будь Кроули чуть более романтичным, он бы назвал своего друга ангелом во плоти. Хотя, как он успел заметить, с другими ботаниками он вёл себя совершенно иначе, нежели с ним. Нет, он был очень вежлив, дружелюбен, но практически не водился с ними, скорее он был тем самым компанейским парнем, который общался чуть ли не со всеми в школе, начиная с черлидеров и спортсменов и заканчивая самой директрисой. А это была очень неразговорчивая женщина, которая появлялась на глазах школы только по особым случаям, зато знала обо всём, что происходило в стенах учебного заведения. Кроули поёжился от мысли, что и о его задании она знает тоже. 

Он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что после этой выходки Азирафаэль уж точно перестанет с ним общаться (в прошлом он не обращал внимания ни на один его проступок). И когда он встретил своего лучшего (и возможно единственно настоящего) друга в коридоре после школы, его думы стали ещё мрачнее. 

\- Кроули, привет, - лицо Азирафаэля сразу озарилось улыбкой, он поднял руку в привественном жесте, даже его шаг ускорился: ему очень хотелось побыстрее приблизиться к однокласснику. Во второй руке он привычно держал толстые книги, которые снова прочитает за две-три бессонные ночи и вернёт в библиотеку. – Что делаешь так поздно в школе?

\- Да так, в машине копался. 

Кроули недавно купил самую настоящую развалюху и хотел привести в божеский вид. В глубине души он мечтал подъехать в ней к школе, под поражённые взгляды забрать с собой Азирафаэля и отвезти его на лучшее в его жизни свидание с ужином, любованием на закат, жаркими поцелуями… 

В этот момент он обычно бил себя по лицу, чтобы не навыдумывать лишнего, чтобы не надеяться на лучшее, чтобы потом было не так больно при встрече с реальностью. Азирафаэль заслуживает большего: такого же заботливого, терпеливого, начитанного, интеллигентного, безумно милого. 

\- Только что уехал последний автобус, не хочешь вместе пойти домой? 

Этот вопрос, заданный самим Азирафаэлем, самим солнцем, освещающим мрачные мысли Кроули, заставил Кроули поверить в чудо. Они жили в одном районе, их дома разделяла лишь проезжая часть, но при этом они никогда не шли в школу или домой вместе. Раньше каждый ходил со своей компанией, либо один, либо их забирали родители. Кроули чуть не поверил в Бога. 

\- Да, давай. - Он всё же смог совладать с эмоциями и даже изобразил непосредственность. 

Они шли под начавшимися загораться фонарями, а впереди виднелся проступивший из-за туч яркий закат. Как поэтично. 

\- А ты чего в школе задержался? – неловко начал Кроули.

\- Зачитался. Книгу, которую я очень хотел почитать, нельзя выносить из библиотеки, так что сидел до последнего, пока библиотекарь не начал выгонять. 

\- О чём книга? 

\- О французкой революции. Там были описания современников и комментарии историков. А как твоя машина? 

\- Скоро закончу, потом обязательно покатаю, - Кроулы улыбнулся Азирафаэлю со всей своей искренностью. Его ангел просиял. 

\- Правда? – восторженно спросил он. – Я запомнил твоё обещание, потом не отвертишься. 

Они уже подходили к дому Азирафаэля, когда Кроули набрался смелости и наглости и с усмешкой произнёс:

\- На чай не пригласишь?

Азирафаэль ответил ему такой же хитрой улыбкой и потащил одноклассника в свой дом. Кроули сначала опешил, потому что не надеялся на положительный ответ, а потом впал в ступор уже от осознания своего счастья. 

Дом был совершенно пустым. Насколько знал Кроули, Азирафаэль жил с отцом, его мама умерла ещё во времена их младшей школы. Кроули до сих пор помнил заплаканное лицо маленького Азирафаэля. 

Одноклассник устроил его в своей комнате, а сам отправился за обещанным чаем. Его спальня была какой-то пустой: белые стены, белая стандартная мебель, на полках ровным рядом стоят книги, рабочий стол совершенно пуст (Кроули, конечно, редко садился за уроки, но даже его стол был завален какими-то листочками, письменными принадлежностями, кружками, а сверху на всём этом хламе стояли горшки с растениями – его тайная слабость). Кроули даже рискнул заглянуть в шкаф и обнаружил там разложенные по цветам рубашки, брюки и свитера. От мысли о том, насколько они отличаются друг от друга, сердце Кроули забилось быстрее. Это же так поэтично – притянувшиеся противоположности. 

\- Не знал, какое печенье ты любишь, поэтому принёс всего понемногу. 

Они устроились на светлом мягком ковре и продолжили болтать ни о чём. 

\- У меня мечта открыть свой книжный магазин. И чтобы никто у меня не покупал. 

\- Почему?

\- Чтобы книги всегда оставались у меня. 

Кроули рассмеялся. 

\- Но ведь тогда ты разоришься. 

\- Этот момент ещё нужно обдумать, - давясь смехом ответил Азирафаэль. В этот момент он очень нравился Кроули: делился с ним своими мечтами, не боялся показаться глупым и смешным, чего никак не мог позволить в школе. – А ты о чём мечтаешь?

\- Да так, несбыточные хотелки, - отмахнулся Кроули, но одноклассник от него не оставал, поэтому тот, поддавшись веселью, произнёс:

\- Поцеловать тебя. 

В этот момент все мечты о поцелуи разбились на миллион осколков. Он испуганно посмотрел на шокированного Азирафаэля и вскочил с места. Он собирался выскочить из комнаты, но его солнышко, его ангел, Азирафаэль схватил его за руку и повалил (откуда столько силы?) обратно на пол. А потом прикоснулся к его губам своими. Кроули хотелось завизжать от восторга, начать прыгать по комнате от счастья, но сдержал этот не подходящий его имиджу порыв. 

\- Прости, но я так долго ждал этого момента, - виновато произнёс Азирафаэль, когда их поцелуй закончился. 

\- То есть, - поражённо проговорил Кроули, - ты не против? 

\- Вообще-то, - ответил Азирафаэль, неловко вороша рукой светлые волосы, - я сам не знал, как тебе признаться, боялся, что я один это чувствую, а тут ты сам, и я решил, что это то самое время. 

\- О, Боже, Азирафаэль, - Кроули потёр лицо, - как же я могу теперь с тобой встречаться. Чёрт, я такой идиот, что же я наделал. 

\- Что это значит, Кроули? – непонимающе спросил одноклассник, чувствуя что-то неладное. 

\- Я не должен… Да что ж это такое! Я не могу, иначе ты подумаешь, что я тебя использовал! – Кроули продолжал повторять одно и то же, бить себя по лбу и почти что в бреду хвататься за одежду Азирафаэля. 

\- Использовал? Как ты можешь меня использовать? 

\- Ангел, я так напортачил!

Он стал бить себя с двойным энтузиазмом, когда осознал, что назвал Азирафаэля тем прозвищем, что использовал только в своих мечтах. 

\- Кроули, Кроули, дорогой, успокойся. – Его ангел схватил его за руки и прижал и к полу. Он оказался сильнее, чем ожидал Кроули. - Расскажи мне всё. Я всё пойму. 

И он рассказал всё о задании Люцифера. Выговориться оказалось проще, чем он думал. Всё это время Азирафаэль молчал, внимательно слушал и постоянно кивал, будто напоминал, что в любом случае примет его. 

\- Какая, говоришь, книга тебе нужна? – под конец рассказа спросил Азирафаэль. 

\- «Превосходные и Недвусмысленные Пророчества». 

\- А, Агнесса Псих, - покивал ангел. – Зачем Люциферу эта книга?

\- Он сказал, что это не моё дело. Что такого в этой книге?

\- Это книга с предсказаниями. 

Кроули удивлённо посмотрел на Азирафаэля, тот спокойно продолжил говорить:

\- В мире остался лишь один экземпляр, и он сейчас хранится у моего отца. Эти пророчества считаются самыми точными, но, как и все пророчества, ты понимаешь их значения только после того, как предсказанное событие произошло. Мой отец хочет расшифровать пророчества, он верит, что однажды сможет использовать их для своей выгоды. 

\- Думаешь, они реально сбываются? 

\- Да, наверное, это единственное, в чём я согласен с отцом.

\- Почему ты в это веришь?

\- Потому что я смог просмотреть несколько страниц, и там описано всё в мельчайших деталях, вот только эти детали становятся понятными только после исполнения пророчества. 

\- Но зачем тогда Люциферу эта книга? 

\- Без понятия. Она ценна только с точки зрения теоретического изучения, понять с помощью неё будущее невозможно. 

Кроули задумался. 

\- Он ждёт эту книгу в конце месяца. 

\- Тогда дадим её ему, - непринуждённо ответил Азирафаэль, пожимая плечами. 

\- Что? Как? 

\- Скопируем страницы. Современные технологии созданы для этого. 

У Кроули камень упал с плеч. Всё-таки здорово иметь такого друга. Хотя, уже не совсем друга.


	2. Chapter 2

Сегодня у Кроули намечалось первое в его жизни свидание с Азирафаэлем. С момента их первого поцелуя прошла всего неделя, поэтому Кроули волновался, как первоклассник, стоящий у доски. Он уже больше часа крутился перед зеркалом в своей комнате и смотрел на себя со всех сторон. Рубашка не мятая? Хотя, она чёрная, даже если она помнётся, это будет незаметно. А туфли чистые? Да, так блестят, что аж глаза слепят, до такой степени он их натёр. А причёска не растрепалась? Нет, она идеальна. 

\- Да выметайся уже, - проворчала стоящая в дверях мать. 

Даже его непривычно идеальный внешний вид не успокаивал Кроули. Они договорились, что встретятся рядом с местом, где Азирафаэль дополнительно занимался алгеброй (оказывается, его ангел был гуманитарием до мозга костей, наизусть знал «Короля Лира», но как решать квадратные уравнения забывал каждый раз, если перед этим заново не прочитает три раза учебник). Кроули подозревал, что это из-за отца Азирафаэля. Тот был ужасно строгим, это было видно даже по их дому: весь такой светлый, но холодный. Он даже не позволял Азирафаэлю самому обустроить свою комнату. Понятно, почему его ангел хочет уехать от него подальше и открыть собственный магазин – он хотел своё пространство, где он будет делать, что хочет. 

Теперь Кроули даже представлял этот книжный. Это обязательно старомодный магазин с кучей шкафов, заполненных потрёпанными книгами, там есть второй этаж, где живёт владелец. Он мечтал, как будет приходить туда навестить Азирафаэля, а после закрытия они будут сидеть среди пыльных полок, пить вино, болтать, потом поднимутся в свою комнату и заснут в объятиях друг друга. 

\- Кроули!

Оклик вырвал его из мира грёз. Кроули резко повернулся в сторону, откуда доносился голос, и увидел Азирафаэля. Тот был в бежевом свитере, сером шерстяном пиджаке и светлых брюках. Такой милашка. И что он только нашёл в нём, в Кроули? 

\- Привет, долго ждал? 

\- Нет, только подошёл. 

На самом деле Кроули не знал, сколько прошло времени. Он так замечтался, что даже не понял, как попал на место встречи. Инстинкты – не иначе. 

\- Ты, наверное, голодный, - Кроули прекрасно знал, что путь к сердцу любого живого существа лежал через желудок, поэтому решил действовать наверняка. – Пошли, я знаю хорошее место. 

Он привёл Азирафаэля в милый итальянский ресторан. Его ангел с интересом поглядывал по сторонам, изучая обстановку. 

\- Это чудесное место, Кроули, - восхищённо произнёс он и на секунду остановился, когда ему отодвинули стул. – Ох, спасибо. – Кроули отчётливо видел, как у него порозовели уши. – Ты прости, если сделаю что-то не так, я впервые на свидании. 

\- Я тоже, - с облегчением признался Кроули. Каким бы крутым он не пытался казаться, он редко подпускал к себе людей, Азирафаэль был исключением. 

\- Значит, мы сегодня друг другу поможем, - Азирафаэль подмигнул. Если бы он только знал, что его жест сделал с Кроули. Его сердце сделало такой кульбит, что чуть не выбило из лёгких весь воздух, а из черепа – мозги. 

Когда перед ними поставили первое блюдо, - это была паста, - Азирафаэль сразу, пожелав приятного аппетита, принялся наматывать тесто на вилку. Кроули же не мог оторвать от него взгляд: его ангел ел так мило, брал совсем по чуть-чуть, долго смаковал и улыбался от приятного вкуса. Аж захотелось, чтобы Азирафаэль так же съел и его, по маленьким кусочкам, улыбаясь. Возможно тогда бы Кроули подарил ему незабываемое счастье. 

\- Кроули, это очень вкусно! Спасибо, что привёл меня сюда. – Счастливо произнёс Азирафаэль, отрываясь от тарелки. Но его улыбка вдруг померкла, а на щеках появился румянец. – Прости, что так сосредоточился на еде. Я понимаю, что немного увлекаюсь иногда…

До Кроули вдруг дошло, как это выглядело для Азирафаэля, поэтому он поспешил его разубедить:

\- Нет-нет, просто ты так мило ешь, я просто невольно засмотрелся! Я очень рад, что тебе здесь нравится. 

Кроули хотел ещё что-то сказать, но остановился, потому что услышал смех его ангела. Ох, он так красиво смеётся. 

\- Ты такой добрый, - Азирафаэль стеснительно опустил взгляд. – Для меня иногда сложно обедать в школьном кафетерии, потому что надо мной иногда издеваются. Понимаю, что беззлобно, но после насмешек кусок в горло не лезет. 

Кроули слышал об это впервые. Да, он не часто появлялся на занятиях, но обед не пропускал, ведь в это время вся его компания собиралась на заднем дворе, и все должны были присутствовать на этой своеобразной перекличке. Неужели всё это время Кроули закрывал глаза на то, что происходит с Азирафаэлем? Да, дети в школе жестокие, им достаточно любой мелочи, чтобы начать над кем-то издеваться. Но кто мог издеваться над таким добрым, дружелюбным и милым парнем, как Азирафаэль? Он ведь всегда помогает всем в школе с уроками, на контрольных, часто заступается за учеников перед несправедливостью преподавателей. Кроули пообещал себе, что обязательно защитит своего ангела. 

\- Если хочешь, - выговорил Кроули, - можем теперь обедать вместе. Если ты не против. 

\- Это было бы замечательно. 

Ужин закончился тирамису. После этого Кроули отвёл Азирафаэля на театральное представление. Каждую неделю в парке любительская трупа показывала различные пьесы, сегодня их ждал «Гамлет». Зрители никогда не могли предугадать, что будут показывать актёры, но каждый раз народу было достаточно много – люди любили сюрпризы. Кроули и Азирафаэль сели в конце толпы, куда хорошо доходили голоса и где не было болтливых соседей. Азирафаэль смотрел в оба, наслаждаясь хорошей актёрской игрой, а Кроули любовался им, наслаждаясь выражением искреннего интереса на лице его ангела. 

\- Обожаю этот монолог, - восторженно прошептал Азирафаэль, продолжая смотреть на сцену. 

\- Ты наверняка знаешь его наизусть. 

\- Это верно. Я знаю всего «Гамлета» наизусть. 

\- Почему он тебе так нравится? 

\- Наверное, мне импонирует эта печаль, которая присуща главному герою. 

Что-то тревожно отозвалось в сердце Кроули, но он решил, что не будет портить их первое свидание своими расспросами на не очень приятные темы. 

После представления сильно похолодало. Кроули и Азирафаэль зашли в кофейню, где заказали горячие напитки и устроились за небольшим столиком у окна. 

\- Я прекрасно провёл с тобой время, Кроули. 

\- Да, я мне тоже понравилось с тобой. Давай повторим? 

\- Конечно. Напиши, когда у тебя будет свободное время. 

После кофейни они пошли домой. Кроули довёл Азирафаэля до самого крыльца. Ни в одном из окон свет не горел, и по облегченному вздоху Азирафаэля Кроули понял, что отца дома ещё нет. наверное поэтому его ангел так спокойно положил свою руку на плечо Кроули, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Это было быстрое касание губ, но оно было таким же приятным, как если бы они не отрывались друг от друга часами. 

\- Увидимся в понедельник? – спросил Азирафаэль, будто намекая на продолжение. 

\- Да, обязательно. 

Как только Азирафаэль закрыл за собой дверь, Кроули смог выпустить наружу все свои эмоции: если бы не его гордость, он бы уже давно прыгал от радости, а так он мог позволить себе только глупый писк, который он заглушил руками. 

Кроули летящей походкой направился домой, но его идиллию внезапно разрушили. Кто-то схватил его за шкирку и затащил на заднее сиденье незнакомой ему машины. Он начал отбиваться руками и ногами, но никак не мог попасть, его скрутили. Наконец, кто-то включил свет, и Кроули увидел Люцифера, которые повернулся к нему с переднего сидения. Похитителями оказались Хастур и Лигур. Лицо водителя он не разглядел. 

\- Как продвигается работа над моим заданием, Кроули? – совершенно спокойно спросил Люцифер, показывая милую улыбку, за которой скрывалась звериная кровожадность. 

\- Продвигается, - неопределённо ответил Кроули. 

Сейчас в его голове могли крутиться только мысли о том, что Азирафаэль не должен быть втянут в эти дела. 

\- Да? – подозрительно протянул Люцифер, и вдруг повысил голос, - Тогда почему вместо того, чтобы достать книгу, ты ходишь на свиданки с целью? 

Кроули не знал, что ответить. Он вообще не знал, что сказать, чтобы выгородить Азирафаэля, чтобы не подвергнуть его опасности. Его ангел не заслужил того, чтобы страдать из-за такого, как Кроули. 

\- Или это часть твоего плана? 

Что ж, это не Кроули соврал, это Люцифер сам себе такое придумал. 

\- Ага. 

\- Собираешься втереться к нему в доверие и выкрасть книгу? Я не мог ожидать от тебя меньшего, Кроули. Но не забывай о сроках. 

Его впустили, и машина тут же рванула вперёд. На душе у Кроули было паршиво. Он бы никогда не воспользовался своим ангелом, он бы никогда не посмел играть его чувствами. Нужно поскорее расправиться с книгой и забыть это всё, как страшный сон. 

И как только Кроули подумал об этом, на его телефон пришло письмо:

«Через пару дней будут готовы распечатки. За работу требую награду – тортик и твою компанию.» 

Его сердце точно такого не выдержит.


End file.
